polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Northern Irelandball
Constitutional monarchy|capital = Belfastball|friends = UKball Irelandball|enemies = UKball Irelandball|predecessor = English Irelandball|caption = You can smell his buck eejitness from across the border...|image = Nir.png|name = Northern Irelandball |nativename = Tuaisceart Éireann Norlin Airlann|personality = Absolutely Completely Retarded, highly explosive, obsessive-compulsive towards flegs, Multi personality disorder I'M PROTESTANT!|language = English Irish Ulster Scots|religion = Roman Catolicism Anglicanism|hates = Bombs, flegs, peelers, Catholics, being called Ulster|founded = 1921|bork = Norn Iron!|likes = Bombs, burning flegs, Titanic, riots, spuds, bonfires, Protestants, alcohol, graffiti and murals|food = Ulster fry, Tayto crisps, potato bread farls, soda bread, fifteens, boxty, pasties, Yellow Man, potatoes|status = Fleg?}} Northern Irelandball is the insane son of UKball, and is one of the most twisted Countryballs in the world. He has a problem with bombs. Northern Ireland does not have an official flag so he is represented with either the Ulster banner or St Patrick's Saltire. Likes being Protestant, but hates Catholic Irelandball. With Ukball deciding to leave EUball he is thinking of reuniting with Irelandball in the south to rejoin. He has an unhealthy obsession with flags due to not having an official flag himself, and would display all sorts of flags throughout his clay, ranging from the Union Jack and the Scottish flag, to the KKK, Nazi and Confederate flags. Mentioning the word 'flag' to him will result in a disastrous meltdown. Every 12th of July (known as Twelfth Night, and it has nothing to do with Shakespeare's work), he will burn Irish flags in a bonfire, but in several events, he had accidentally burned the Italian flag and the Ivory Coast flag instead. He is highly explosive; therefore, great care must be taken to keep him away from his triggers (flags, potatoes, petrol bombs, Catholics and police cars). During his bouts of insanity and violence, play ice cream van music to calm him down. There are also numerous graffiti and murals in buildings all over Northern Irelandball's clay, usually referring to the artist's political affiliation. One notable one says "fat people are hard to kidnap". It's a recurring gag in the Polandball Universe that he's retarded, and he can't live a normal life without help from Irelandball and UKball. He is incapable of speaking proper English despite being UKball's son, and the only words that he is capable of uttering are 'Norn Iron', 'fleg' and 'bomb'. If he meets another Countryball with a hand on its flag, he will give them a high five. History Northern Irelandball was born in 1921. Right afterwards, Irelandball almost killed himself over what to do with him. He shares a strong interest in obsession about potatoes with Irelandball. Kicks off whenever his "fleg" is taken away from him, and quite literally the shit hits the fan and all hell breaks loose. During Twelfth Night (aka Fleg Burning Night), when the Irish flags was replaced with an Italian flag and Ivory Coast flag, he wasn't able to tell the difference and burned them anyway. Shortly before his birth, he built the RMS Titanic. To this day, he is famous for this invention and is so proud of it that he built a museum specially to commemorate it, which sometimes close due to water damage. Whether it's deliberate or not is disputed. Not surprisingly, he also developed the Atomic Bomb. His law forbids anyone from sneaking precious potatoes out of his clay. How to draw There are two possible ways to draw Northern Ireland First and more formally: # Draw England's red cross # Draw the emblem on it # Draw one eye slightly larger than the other for a retarded look Secondly, easier but less formal # Draw Red diagonal cross Quotes Gallery Ulster banner.svg.png|Northern Irelandball unofficial flag Northern Ireland.png GJ3e4EU.png KSmkGGR.png YXlC2Mk.png HugBVAZ.png|It's bra 0Un14bm.jpgDrawn by Pinchutha Boonruang D3HrUrd.png AgyT9Nu.png 7O6rO.png Norn Iron shows Titanic Quarter and Giant's Causeway.png FiOobtz.png 11222968 1617796101767412 3671146755379154980 n.png 11329973 1619494151597607 2815149510677836567 n.jpg A0ISjnz.png 12144780 1661806127366409 4439728936345518493 n.jpg 12112280 1662222307324791 4958424887998963695 n.png South meets South.png 12321138 1674258359454519 5359006641545727396 n.jpg 12249874 1670103293203359 7055726086353655929 n.png 12936679 1712867775593577 9204902258344640415 n.png 12932554 1710271839186504 2194951082687558245 n.png 10850103 1705331253013896 150556452644557483 n.png 12112084 1661974157349606 8701235274645655143 n.png Category:Celtic Category:Countryballs Category:British Countryball Category:Europe Category:Commonwealth Category:Tea Category:UK Category:United Kingdom Category:UKball Category:UKBall Category:Irelandball Category:Northern Ireland Category:Northern Irelandball Category:OSCE Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Retarded Category:EU Category:Stupid Category:Homosex Removers Category:Homosex Remover Category:Homosex remover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Dumb Category:Retard Category:Commie Removers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Terrorism Category:Potato Category:Potato lovers Category:Potato lover Category:Batshit crazy Category:Comics about flag jokes Category:Unofficial flag Category:Explosive Category:Flags Category:Flag Burner Category:Bonfire Category:Bomb Lover Category:Terroristballs Category:Fleg Category:Bork Category:Drunk Category:Cross Category:Adopted Category:Terrorist Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:Low countries